Application software, also referred to as an application, a widget, or an “app,” is computer software designed to help a user perform one or more specific tasks. Apps may be downloaded to perform particular tasks for mobile electronic devices (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, multimedia players, gaming systems, etc.) or computing systems (PCs, laptops, netbooks, etc.). In other instances, apps may include interactive applications that may be used to supplement television programming in a subscription television system (e.g., cable, satellite, etc.). In some environments, apps may be purchased using an electronic commerce site (e.g., an “app store”) and downloaded to a user's device. Thus, the user may have numerous apps stored locally on the user's device and options to purchase a multitude of other apps that perform particular functions. In some instances, it may be difficult to determine which app, of a group of apps, is best suited to perform a particular function.